Long Road Home
by Lady Sirinial
Summary: When Anna falls ill and winds up in coma Van Helsing must trust someone from his past to heal her.
1. Sick day

Disclaimer: clears throat Ladies and Gentleman, Vampires and Lycans, Cats and Dogs, birds of the air and fish of the sea. (lol) I do not own Van Helsing. 

The plot bunnies are attacking! Run for you lives!

This story was inspired by the song "7 days without you" by Avion, and "Here without you" by Three Doors Down. I don't own those songs or the bands. Big surprise...

* * *

She had a temperature, a headache and nausea, an awful cough the often left her gasping for air. She'd thrown up several times, whether from the coughing or the nausea was anyone's guess. She said her entire body ached, even more so then after her fight with Aleera. Her nose was either runny or stuffy, sometimes both, making her scream in frustration. There was no escaping it, Anna was sick. 

Gabriel sat on the couch in the sitting room, holding the cream colored telegram in his hand. He knew what it was, Carl had known what it was when he'd given it to the monster hunter. Sure enough, the order had requested his presence in Germany. An ogre was causing a bit more then panic, Van Helsing liked the term 'mass hysteria' better.

Another fit of coughing could be heard from upstairs, putting the telegram in his coat pocket, Van Helsing walked up the stairs, and went into Anna's room. She was sitting up in bed, choking and hacking, gasping for air. She looked up at him, her usually bright hazel eyes clouded with sickness. Her watery eyes locked with his, she managed a smile before her body was shaken when another bout took her. She collapsed against her pillows finally, exhausted, Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to even bother with asking how you're doing" he chuckled, she sniffled and glared at him. With a gentler smile he came around to her, kneeling at her bedside and taking her slim hand in his.

"Anna, I got a telegram from the Vatican" he whispered, her eyes widened she sat up quickly and instantly regretted it. A sharp pain starting from between her eyes shot clear through her skull, she moaned and put a hand to her head.

Gabriel moved her over, sitting beside her on the soft mattress, and took her into his arms.

"You are so sick" he laughed, kissing her warm forehead, he frowned,

"it would also appear that you have a fever again" he informed her. Anna nodded against his chest and sniffed again. She shivered against him, he stroked her limp curls tenderly.

"I need to pack, I have to be in Germany as soon as I can, I wanted to check on you first" he told her, she clutched his sweater.

"I'll come back before I leave okay, and I'll bring some more of that medicine you love so much" he said soothingly. She made a face at the mention of the 'medicine' Carl had given her. She opened her mouth to talk but ended up coughing again. Growling softly, she sank back into the blankets, looking absolutely pitiful.

Gabriel smiled and bopped the end of her nose, she glared at him from beneath the blankets. With a laugh he stood from the bed and headed for his own room, he heard her sneeze and rolled his eyes as he pushed open his door.

An hour or so later he was back in her room, carrying a mug of tea, a cold washcloth and her medicine in a cup. Anna eyed him warily as he came toward her with the cup. She grimaced when the smell penetrated her congested nose,

"no" she grumbled, turning her head away from the medicine. Gabriel rolled his eyes,

"Come on, it'll make you better. It can't taste half as bad as it smells" he said holding the cup out. Anna shook her head firmly,

"You taste it and see for yourself!" she said, Gabriel fought back laughter at the sound of her nasally voice. She glared at him and sniffed,

"Anna, I can't leave till you've taken your medicine" he stated reasonably. She smiled wickedly,

"good, then you can stay here with me" she nodded to herself. Sighing Gabriel reached out and grabbed her nose, Anna squealed, her mouth popping open. He quickly dumped the contents of the cup into her mouth. Anna's eyes took on a wild look as he clamped his other hand over her mouth. He'd learned his lesson, the last time he'd done this he hadn't covered her mouth and had ended up wearing the foul liquid, on his face. With a disgusted look she finally swallowed the stuff, he cautiously pulled his hand away. Anna scowled at him, he held out the mug of tea with a smile. Growling she accepted the mug and sipped the warm liquid, reaching to the night stand he grabbed the washcloth and set it against her forehead.

"I'll miss you" he said softly, a smile twitching at the side of his mouth, her teary eyes looked at him with surprise, she placed the mug on the nightstand. She'd forgotten he was leaving, she started to talk but was interrupted with another violent coughing attack. She whimpered pathetically and reached for him, he held her tightly while she coughed on his shoulder. He kissed the side of her head, rubbing her back soothingly until the coughs subsided. She pouted when he pulled away, he flicked her lower lip and smiled.

"No thank you, I have no desire to be sick" he told her, she sniffed and looked up at him, hair tussled and face flushed. Reaching up to his neck, Gabriel tugged off his scarf and wrapped it around Anna's. She fingered the wool confusedly, he kissed her forehead and stood to leave.

"I'll be coming back for that" he told her, she blinked up at him,

"and you mind Carl while I'm gone. Don't you dare spit medicine in his face without me here to laugh at him!" stopping in the door, he turned and waved to her.

"Gabriel" she called when he started to go, he turned back to her. She looked so sad sitting in the heap of blankets, her red nose sticking out in the gloom of her room. She smiled faintly,

"I love you, and please be careful!" she held his scarf tightly in her fist watching his back as he walked down the hall.

"I love you too, and don't worry, I always am" he called back over his shoulder, then shouldering his bag he marched down the stairs. She could hear the door open, the click shut. Closing her eyes, Anna settled back into her pillows, placing a hand on the now luke-warm washcloth, she held the scarf to her chest and fell into fevered sleep.

* * *

You want a chapter two right? 


	2. Where the heart is

Awwww, I love writing this kinda stuff! I've been busy today! Go me!

* * *

Sitting in his hotel room staring out at the sun, Van Helsing inhaled the rich fragrance of roses. Glancing below he smiled as he saw the little patch growing beneath his window. He loved the smell of roses, mostly because it reminded him of Anna, who he swore carried the flowers sweet sent. 

Sighing at the thought of her, he wondered if she was feeling any better. The ogre had been dispatched easily enough, the horrible thing was fairly small for all the commotion it had caused. It'd been simple enough to take care of, a couple well placed shotgun shots and it was done.

Inhaling the heady sent once more, he decided to pack and head home. He smiled at the thought of having a 'home' and the realization that he missed being home. Not just because Anna was there, though that was a large part of it, but he missed the manor itself. All the creaks in the middle of the night, the horrible weather in Transylvania, rain, snow or if you were lucky, just clouds. He missed the sound of the rain on the roof of the old house as he lay in his bed. Or seeing the light frozen crystals of snow catch in Anna's hair and if possible make her even more beautiful.

In his minds eye he pictured her, those laughing hazel eyes and crimson lips that just begged to be kissed. Soft skin and long chestnut curls the draped over her shoulders. Her light laughter drifted through his mind, and he found himself easily captivated by his day dream.

She smiled that smile of hers that never failed to make his heart race, the ever-present impish glint in her eyes. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and laughed again as snow flakes danced around her.

She was so real to him he could've sworn she was standing before him, but as he reached fingers for her she disappeared as the dream was shattered.

Sighing to himself he looked about his empty room,

"what would Carl say?" he muttered. Then laughed as he imagined the Friars reaction to Van Helsing telling him he'd been seeing things. Feeling so very alone suddenly, and missing his home so much, he stared out at the sunset. Lord only knew how much he wished Anna were there with him, telling him he was getting all mushy. He missed her so much it hurt, the thought was interesting, he'd never really missed _anything_ before. Certainly he'd never missed the Vatican or the Cardinal.

He wondered if she missed him and almost immediately waved away the thought. Of course she did, he felt horrible for leaving her when she was so sick. Standing from his chair in a sudden need to be home, he packed his bags as quickly as possible and hurried down to the stables.

* * *

Gabriel rode into Vaseria late at night, the stars were veiled and the moon kept her glow from him. Snow fell lightly, quickly gathering along the brim of his hat, he shook his head and looked up bemusedly. 

He stabled his horse and fed the stallion, who whinnied his thanks before eagerly burying his nose in the grain. Gabriel patted his neck,

"eat up, you've earned it." Picking up his bag Gabriel headed for the house, his smile broadened at the thought of it being his house. He pushed the door open excitedly, looking about the dark entry room. Sighing to himself he put his hat on the hat rack and hung his coat up in the closet.

Walking silently up the stairs he was surprised to find Anna was not in her room. Scratching his head he turned to his room and looked there, he found evidence that suggested she'd been sleeping in there, tissue spread about on the floor and a bucket by the bedside.The gypsy herself however was not present. Frowning Gabriel walked back down the stairs, Carl came down the hall with a smile.

"Why hello Van Helsing, did you have a good trip?" he greeted brightly, holding an open book.

"Did you manage to bring anything back intact?" Carl frowned eyeing the monster hunter.

"Carl, all your toys are present and accounted for, they're in my bag. Do you know where Anna is?" he asked, Carl blinked and pointed toward the sitting room.

"I told her she shouldn't be up and about, what with her having pneumonia and what not. But she wouldn't have it, she was absolutely adamant, said you'd be home tonight, and well, I guess she was right." Carl scratched his head,

"Rather stubborn that gypsy of yours, and not good about taking her medicine either. She insisted upon staying in your room, I hadn't the heart to tell her no, got her to take her medicine in a deal though" shrugging Carl walked off, mumbling to himself in Latin. Gabriel was fairly certain he heard the world 'children' and 'doomed' in there though.

Shaking his head he wandered off in the direction of the sitting room, the warm glow of the fire guiding him. The couch was sitting in front of the fireplace, and coming around it he found his gypsy.

Anna's face was still flushed and sickly looking, but there was a little rosy tint back in her cheeks. A blanket was pulled over her shoulders, a few strands of hair across her face. Kneeling down he brushed the unruly locks from her face and smiled as she turned her face into his touch. He could hear the slight rattle of phlegm in her throat, and saw that the ever-present bucket was at his feet.

In her fist, held closely to her face, was his scarf, and he noted she was wearing one of his undershirts.

"Anna" he whispered, placing a hand against her forehead, frowning as he felt warmth radiating from her soft skin. She stirred under his hand, her eyes slowly fluttering open. She whimpered, her forehead wrinkling,

"please Carl, no more medicine. Gabriel will be home soon and I would like to be lucid for that." She growled, burrowing deeper into her pillow, actually, he peered closer at the pattern on it and chuckled, it was his pillow.

"Well that's good, I would rather you be lucid too" he said, stroking his fingers through her hair. Her eyes snapped open in surprise, a wide smile appeared on her features, she threw herself into his arms.

"I missed you!" she gasped, he smiled and held her tightly, inhaling the sent of roses.

"I missed you too" he breathed into her hair, she sighed against his chest. Pulling back she smiled a much softer smile and looped the scarf back around his neck, keeping it twisted around her fingers.

"Still worried about getting sick?" she pouted, looking up at him, he pretended to think about it.

"I think I'm willing to chance it" he finally conceded, with an evil grin she pulled on the scarf pulling his head down to her level. He kissed her softly, fingers tangling themselves in her silky hair. She sighed when he pulled away, hazel eyes slowly reappearing.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for that?" he asked, kissing her nose,

"You'd better get better soon" he growled, nuzzling her hair.

"Carl thinks I'm on the mend" she said, finding herself sleepy again, Gabriel nodded against her shoulder. Feeling the all too familiar tickling in her throat, Anna twisted her head away and coughed for what seemed like forever.

"I think I should go to bed" she moaned, clutching his shoulders, her accent even more pronounced with her hoarseness and sleepiness. Without hesitation he swept her up into his arms and carried her up the stairs,

"Well my dear, your room or mine?" he asked raising an eyebrow roguishly. She giggled, then sneezed, causing him to laugh,

"my bed is bigger" Anna mumbled. Immediately complying he pushed her door open with his hip and carried her to her bed. Gently placing her in it and pulling the covers up to her chin. She sniffed drearily and rubbed at her eyes,

"I'll be right back" he told her, stooping to kiss her forehead.

He returned with a wet washcloth, dressed in his favorite cotton sleep pants, he gently placed the washcloth on her forehead. She moaned at the feel of the cool cloth against her fevered skin. Closing the door quietly, he padded back to the bed and slid in behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back against his chest. She coughed, shaking the entire bed and rattling Gabriel as she shuddered against him. His sigh turned into a yawn,

"You'll forgive me if I sleep in my room tomorrow" he groaned. She sniffed and settled back down,

"Goodnight Gabriel" she whispered to the dark, he grunted a reply as sleep tugged at his eyelids.

"Goodnight Anna"

* * *

Anyone else wishing they had a doctor Gabriel? 


	3. Rise and shine

This was never supposed to go past two chapters. But because Princess Anna V. is sick, I have written and dedicated this chapter to her. Get well soon!

* * *

Gabriel woke the next morning to the soft sound of rain falling on the roof. The room was dark and gloomy, and as he eased his toes out from under the comforter he found that it was chilly too. 

But he was not cold, Anna was nestled in his arms, heat radiating from her slim form. He leaned over impulsively and kissed her neck softly, she murmured something and pressed her face into her pillow. He cuddled her closer, and nuzzled her silky hair.

The moment was abruptly shattered when she sneezed so forcefully that he found himself suddenly on the edge of the bed. She made a pitiful noise in the back of her throat, blinking her eyes open sullenly. She glanced over her shoulder at him and frowned,

"Why are we almost on the floor?" she grumped sleepily. Gabriel offered no reply, simply stared at her groggily. With a deep sigh she crawled back to her pillow and flopped down onto it. Grumbling, Gabriel pulled himself up and crawled over to her, encircling her in his arms once more. _You're going to get sick,_ his mind scolded. He chose to ignore it.

"What time is it?" her voice asked, somewhat muffled. Twisting his head Gabriel glanced at the clock.

"It's a little shy of six," he rumbled, his voice rough with sleep. Anna curled up closer to him, ending up mostly _on_ him.

"You have a cut on your eye," Anna commented drowsily, tracing the wound with a delicate finger. Van Helsing pulled her fingers down and lightly kissed the ends, she smiled sleepily.

Distant hazel eyes stared at him a moment, before they disappeared. Gabriel ran a hand up and down her back lazily, his mind drifting slowly back to sleep.

* * *

Anna was rudely awakened by a violent coughing spell, choking for air and trying desperately to keep from throwing up. Gabriel shifted beside her, growling his unhappiness at being awakened. 

With her return to wakefulness also returned her illness in all its glory. The fiery heat of her fever, the aching, she sniffled and found she could only breathe through one side of her nose. Then the headache attacked with a vengeance, closely followed by its companion, nausea. The pain seared through her head, starting at her temples in a stabbingly painful throbbing.

She whimpered, eyes still tightly closed, and pressed her face into her pillow. Only to be somewhat startled by the discovery that her pillow was moving. Cracking one eye open she found herself staring into Gabriel's sleeping face.

Anna opened her other eye, watching the monster hunter's contented face, a bit confusedly. _How did I get here?_ she wondered, shifting slightly. Van Helsing's grip on her waist tightened momentarily. He peeked his eyes open, gazing at her dazedly.

"Anna, what are you doing?" he pondered, clearly not yet awake. She blinked up at him listlessly, he smiled lopsidedly.

"Good morning," he mumbled, glancing over at the clock. He groaned at the time it read.

"Now I've overslept," he complained with a huge yawn, running tickling fingers up her spine. Anna dropped her head back onto his chest, closing her eyes and wishing her headache away. Gabriel tenderly stroked her hair, keeping one arm draped across her waist.

"When was the last time you ate anything?" he asked, breaking the easy silence. Anna shook her head, long chestnut curls tickling his bare chest.

"Last time I ate something? Or the last time I kept it down?" she muttered, blearily rubbing her eyes. He chuckled, chest shaking with his mirth, Anna frowned up at him.

"Don't do that" she growled weakly, glaring at him reproachfully. He smirked,

"So sorry," he drawled, tickling her side teasingly. She rolled off him with a hiss, the coldness of her pillow strangely soothing. Anna heard the rustling of sheets and the creak of the bed as Gabriel stood. She could picture him in her minds eye, pulling on his soft robe and slipping on his house shoes. She smiled to herself, glad he was home.

"Well we have to get some food into you. You think you could keep down eggs? Or maybe just an apple? And a mug of tea?" he wondered, scratching his itchy stubble.

Anna groaned into her pillow, "You're not going to let me go back to sleep are you?"

He chuckled and opened the door, glancing back at her, now sitting up in the bed.

"You can sleep once you've eaten something. I want you to be better," he said, with an impish grin. The gypsy sighed and tossed back the blankets, climbing out of the bed, wobbling slightly. She felt his eyes on her and turned to look at him, he covered his mouth with a hand.

"You may want to put on something other then my shirt" he said, barely concealing his laughter. Anna glanced down and blushed at the sight of her very exposed legs.

She quirked an eyebrow at him, "Are you complaining?" she asked slowly.

He gave her a look that clearly stated his thoughts on the matter.

"I have absolutely _no_ problem with your current attire. Aside from the fact that it prompts impure thoughts in my head, and the thought of what Carl would say should you walk around the house in my undershirt," he said, continuing to leer at her.

"I think, Mr. Van Helsing, that if I am required to change my state of dress, or _lack thereof_, because of your lascivious thoughts." She paused, either for breath, dramatic effect or both, "then I think you should have to put a shirt on," she finished matter of factly.

Gabriel glanced down at his bare chest, then looked back up at her, Anna responded with a clearly wanton look. Then with an easy grace somewhat diminished by her dizziness she wandered over to her wardrobe.

"It would seem your highness, that I do not posses a shirt to put on" he shrugged, and turned to go.

"Gabriel" her husky voice called, he turned back to her, and was rewarded by something soft and warm striking his face. Then the door swung close, and Gabriel found himself standing in the hallway. In his hands was his black under shirt.

He fingered the soft material for a moment, his thoughts swirling about busily. Barking a laugh, he threw the shirt on, thinking absurdly, that he now smelt like roses too, and marched toward the kitchen. He hoped Carl wouldn't notice that he smelled like a girl.

The kitchen was unusually quiet when he got there, normally the cook, Miruna, was almost always about. Baking some sickeningly sweet treat to tempt the monster hunters with. She was absolutely adamant that the trio was far to skinny and it was her duty as the cook to make sure they got some meat on their bones.

"Miruna?" he called into the empty kitchen, he looked about for even a bowl of fruit.

"Pardon me, Master Van Helsing" a timid voice called behind him. Gabriel spun around, hand reaching for the weapon that wasn't present. He smiled at the young girl, feeling a tad foolish. The maid smiled up from under dark lashes, lush green eyes staring at him. She curtsied, and kept her eyes down, "If you're looking for Cook, I'm afraid you won't find her in the house sir. She's taken ill, might've caught the bug the Princess has," she near whispered. Gabriel searched his memory for the little redheads name.

"Elisabeta," he tried, hoping he was right. From her sunny smile he assumed he was. She nodded, obviously pleased that he had remembered her name,

"You wouldn't happen to know if cook has any apples lying around would you?" he sighed. She pointed at the closest pantry, Van Helsing threw open the door, and smiled. "Thank you" he told her, smiling brightly at her, she giggled and curtsied once more then tore out of the room. Knocking Anna to the floor as she ran through the door which the gypsy was standing in.

"Oh! Princess Anna! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there! Are you all right!" Elisabeta stammered, reaching down to help the Princess up. Anna waved a hand at the girl, "Stop the world so I can get off," she grumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Gabriel rushed over and pulled Anna off the floor, she put a hand to her head, and stared up at him accusingly." What?!" he yelped, walking her over to a chair, Elisabeta on his heels.

"'You can sleep once you've eaten something, I want you to be better,'" Anna quoted him mockingly, staring at the three of him angrily.

"You are all in big trouble," she growled, narrowing her eyes dangerously, Gabriel blinked and looked at Elisabeta, who shrugged her slim shoulders.

"Princess Anna, I'm terribly sorry, I was distracted and well..." the girl trailed off, looking at the gypsy hopefully. Anna sighed and waved a hand at her,

"Elisabeta, please, just go change the sheets on Mr. Van Helsing's bed would you?" she sighed, resting her head in her hands. The little maid nodded, smiled at Van Helsing then took off again, at a little slower pace then before. Gabriel placed a hand on Anna's shoulder, enjoying the feel of her soft silk robe. A gift from him, while they were in China dealing with a hellhound. The white of the fabric contrasting with the black rose pattern on it. He smiled, she turned her head in her hands and looked up at him.

"Is this a more acceptable wardrobe?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and gesturing to her nightgown amusedly. Gabriel smirked and shook his head, "Actually I prefer the red one" he told her, then laughed as she rolled her eyes at him. Gabriel rumpled her curls affectionately, then went back into the kitchen, Anna took the opportunity to put her head down on the table and pretend she was back in her bed. She heard the creak of a chair and looked up, Gabriel smiled at her, pushing a steaming mug of tea in front of her.

"You drink that, a cup of medicine and eat a couple of slices of apple and then you may go back to bed" he said sternly. Anna laughed at the serious look on his face, "You look like my Papa" she giggled, then winced. Gabriel raised an eyebrow,

"I want to see half that tea gone when I get back" he told her, shaking his finger at her, "young lady" he added grinningly. She snorted and shook her head, lifting the mug to her lips and sipping cautiously.

Glancing at her once more, he smiled then left the room, heading for Carl's 'lab', which used to be the room under the library in the tower. Opening the door slowly, not even bothering to knock, he entered Carl's room.

"Carl?" he called, looking about, he couldn't see anything among the sketches and books and various weapons scattered about.

"Ah, Van Helsing, what can I do for you?" Carl's voice floated from the roof, Gabriel jerked up in surprise, Carl was hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"Carl! How did you get up there?" he shouted, staring in wonder as Carl slowly descended back to the floor, grinning from ear to ear.

"It's one of my inventions, not finished with it though, still needs a little work, but not to worry, you'll find out in good time!" Carl chuckled, unhooking the belt then shuffling off. Van Helsing blinked but followed his friend deeper into the room.

"Carl I was wondering if you had any more of that medicine you were giving Anna" Gabriel asked as politely as possible, Carl nodded and ambled over to a shelf. Pulling down a vial of oily black liquid, Gabriel's lip curled in disgust, but he took the vial anyway. Nodding his thanks to Carl he turned to leave,

"Van Helsing make sure you don't giver her too much! Only about a fourth of that! You should mix it along with something else!" Carl cried, Gabriel waved a hand at him, though he'd not been listening to a word the Friar had been saying...

* * *

You want another chapter don't you? 


	4. Oops

When Van Helsing returned to the dining room, Anna wasn't where he'd left her, he couldn't see her, but he could hear her. Pushing open the kitchen door he leaned his head in and saw her bent over the sink.

"Anna?" he asked, sliding into the room, she turned her head and gave him a weak smile. She'd dropped her robe and it allowed Gabriel to see the muscles in her back tense right before she started to cough again. Then a whole new sound came, she shuddered, went tense again, then retched up her apple and tea. He stepped over to her and pulled her hair out of her face, putting one hand against the silky skin of her back.

When she'd finally expelled the last remnants of her breakfast, her muscles went slack. He caught her easily, and helped her back to the table to sit down.

"Sorry" she mumbled weakly, shivering and holding her stomach, he rumpled her curls.

"No I'm the one who should apologize, I made you eat it" he said by way of apology. Settling her back in her chair, he pulled her hair back from her face, feeling horrible.

"Anna, here, hold your hair" he said softly, her eyelids drooped sickly, but she did as told. He left quickly, going back into the kitchen, his own stomach twisting at the smell drifting from the sink. Grabbing a nearby rag, he turned the faucet on and washed the sink out, then soaked the cloth in cold water.

Wringing out the sopping wet rag, he shook his head, reaching into his pants pocket he pulled out the vial of medicine. His lip curled in disgust at the sight of the oily black liquid, secretly glad that it wasn't him that had to take it. Fighting back his revulsion, he sank his teeth into the cork stopper and pulled it out.

He almost gagged when a few drops clinging to the stopper fell on his tongue. He spit the cork into the sink, face screwed in a look of utter disgust. He spit into the sink, hoping to rid himself of the taste. The smell of it alone was horrid, he'd never imagined it could taste worse then it smelled.

Holding the vial as far away from him as possible he walked carefully back to Anna. She looked dead, slumped in her chair, head back against the chair back, eyes closed tightly, breathing shallowly.

Gabriel set the little glass vial down carefully on the table, Anna's face twisted as the smell registered on her senses.

Her hazel eyes opened and stared at him dazedly, he smiled reassuringly. She continued to watch him while he tenderly cleaned her mouth with the cold washrag. He realized with a start, that she wasn't awake at all, looking at her worriedly he patted her cheek gently.

"Anna? Anna, wake up" he commanded softly, frightened when she didn't respond at first. Just continued to stare at him blankly, a small whine emitting from her throat. She blinked, and coughed, cursing softly under her breath and placed a hand to her head. Gabriel sighed in relief, and grabbed the medicine from the table.

"Anna?" he tried again, she looked at him from between her fingers, not looking all that pleased with him at the moment. She then spied the vial in his hand, her frown deepened. He tilted his head, an apologetic look on his face as he pushed it toward her.

Groaning, she took the vial from him, made a face then in one motion dumped the foul liquid down her throat. Gabriel was impressed to say the least, he didn't think he could've done that.

"That's odd" Anna said, giving him a confused look, shuddering when her tongue touched her lips and found some medicine lingering there.

"What's odd?" he asked, panic rising, what was it Carl has said to him.

"I think I'm going to-" she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. Anna's eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out, face down on the hard wooden table.

"Ah, hell" was all Gabriel could manage, staring at Anna's still form, draped unceremoniously across her dining room table.

* * *

"CARL!!!!" a frantic voice shouted, the man in question yelped and jerked, the small object in his hand spurting a clear liquid all over. Random curse words spilled from the Friars lips as he looked at the mess. He couldn't help but glare at Van Helsing as he came at a run into Carl's room. 

It was then that Carl noted that Gabriel was carrying something in his arms. Taking a closer look he saw that it was Anna, hanging limply in the monster slayers grasp. Her head lolled against Gabriel's shoulder as he rushed up to Carl, one arm dangling, chest barely moving as she breathed.

"What did you do!" Carl cried, tossing what was left of his invention over his shoulder. Van Helsing looked at him pathetically, terrified at the thought that he could've just killed his girlfriend.

"I don't know! But I'm convinced that it's your fault!" Gabriel shouted, giving the Friar a death glare.

"My fault! MY FAULT?!!" Carl shouted back, rushing over to a nearby workstation and clearing it with one sweep of his arm. Following his lead, Gabriel placed the non-responsive gypsy on it.

"You gave her all of it didn't you!" Carl accused, pulling up Anna's eyelids and checking her pulse. He leaned over, placing his ear over her open mouth, and felt her soft breath against his ear. Sighing, Carl sat back up, glad she was still breathing, at the moment.

"She _took_ all of it! Just bloody tossed it all down her throat like it was nothing!" Gabriel cried, glancing from Anna to Carl and back. "Is she going to be all right?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

Carl picked up Anna's limp wrist, then let go, both men watching as it flopped back to the table. Carl turned to Van Helsing, a disapproving look on his face,

"You killed her..."

* * *

What did Gabriel do to Anna? Will Carl be able to fix her? Will Lady Sirinial ever finish this story???? 


	5. The Answer

**Title:** Long Road Home

**Author:** Lady Sirinial

**Rating:** PG13

**A/N:** Thanks go out to Sarge1 for finding me and helping me get back on track with this. Thanks for the help buddy, I owe you! The dialogue in this wouldn't be the same without you! I should also point out that the rest of this story is so thick with symbolism it actually hurts my head to think about it. I'll answer questions if you've got them.

* * *

Over the next week, Anna remained unresponsive. As the days wore on, Van Helsing grew more and more irritated with Carl's apparent lack of progress. He slept little, and only in the chair he'd set at Anna's bedside. Miruna often found him there slumped over onto the mattress, his face lightly touching Anna's cold hand.

Carl didn't come out of his lab but for the human necessities. His days were spent pouring over texts and mixing gallons of concoctions, desperately searching for a cure. His blonde hair had become greasy and clumped at the sides where he had fisted it in frustration. He couldn't find a reversal.

Gabriel turned to the staff, asking them to try anything to get his Anna to wake up. Miruna made her favorite spiced tea and set the mug at her bedside, hoping the delicious aroma would bring her from her slumber as it had done for years. But Anna remained asleep. Vasile, the butler, tried reading to her, purposefully skipping chapters to see if she would wake up and scold him for skipping her favorite part. She'd done it often as a little girl, but Anna was not little anymore, and she still wasn't waking up. The stable hands, Cristi and Grigori brought her flowers and spoke softly to her as if they were soothing one of the horses. She did not stir. Irina brought her children to see their Auntie Anna; they drew her pictures and brought her stuffed toys. Irina spent the visits with her hand over her mouth and blue eyes brimmed with tears over the plight of her best friend. When she found her voice, she spent time reminding Anna of all the adventures they'd had as children. Who was to rescue her if Anna didn't wake up? But the Princess remained stubbornly silent. Mihai stood outside her door all day, and would've stood watch all night if Miruna didn't send him home. Even the house seemed quieter, as if it tooo were mourning the state of the gypsy.

Finally, at the beginning of week two, Van Helsing could stand it no longer. He placed a loving kiss on Anna's knuckles, watched her face for a reaction, and when he still did not receive one he placed it gently back onto the blankets. "I will _not_ give up on you," he promised softly.

He left the room without looking back, but asked the curious Mihai to take his place in case she was to wake up. His long stride did not falter, nor did his face show any emotion. It was time for action.

Carl jumped in surprise when Van Helsing threw the door to his lab open. He rubbed at his bleary blue eyes and glared at the taller man.

"You know, there are slower and more painful ways to kill me," he grumbled.

"Don't tempt me Carl," the monster slayer warned. Not that he would ever actually hurt the friar, but his patience was at its end. "Now tell me you have something."

Carl wiped at his mouth and then slid his hand through his hair. "I have tried _everything_ I can think of. I just don't know how to fix this!" He slammed his hand on the table. "Nothing works! And I have this feeling that our time is running out!"

Gabriel remained quiet throughout the outburst, but beneath the cool exterior his blood was boiling. He opened his mouth to respond, felt the roar building in his chest, but lost his anger to the sudden chill that swept up his spine.

_The heat from the sun was intense, blinding. Van Helsing held his hand up to block out the glare and tried to get his bearings. He was in a field, covered with the bodies of dead and wounded soldiers. In the distance he could see the dark smoke of a burning village. His eyes fell upon a man nearby, gravely injured; the grass was saturated with his dark blood. A small figure darted by Gabriel. He recognized the lithe form of a female. Her long black hair fell around her as she dropped to her knees next to the man, ignoring the blood staining her pants. She smiled down at the dying soldier, and it was bright enough to rival the sun. The soldier's eyes grew wide as he looked into her face, his voice faded, but Gabriel could still hear his awed whisper. "Angel?" _

_The woman's smile didn't falter, nor did her hands leave the ghastly wound on his abdomen. She nodded slowly, allowing him his last fantasy. Van Helsing's heart ached watching her. He could barely breathe and suddenly all he wanted was to know her name. The man was gasping now, his body jerking while the raven haired goddess shushed him. "It's all right sweetheart, I've got you. You're going to be all right." _

_He stared at her smiling face as his last breath left his lungs. She waited a moment, her smile finally falling, before she reached and closed his eyes. She bowed her head and when she looked back at him he saw the glitter of tears in her grey eyes. _

"_I wish we could save them all, Gabriel." She stood and approached him, bending once to wipe her bloody palms on a dead enemy soldier. Her smile was sad now, still stunning, but so sad. She leaned into his body, eyes closed and ear pressed firmly to his heartbeat. He ran his hand down the ebony silk, mind swirling with wonder at the exquisite creature in his arms. Unbidden her name came to him; he said it softly to the top of her head. _

"_Raphael."_

"Oh, thank God! He's only delusional!" Carl's voice rang painfully in Van Helsing's head.When he opened his eyes he found himself staring at the ceiling, his back on the floor in Carl's lab. He breathed deep and said her name again. "Raphael…" It all made sense now!

Carl helped him to sit up. "Who?"

"Raphael!" Gabriel repeated excitedly. "God! That's the answer!"

"Who is Raphael, and how can he help Anna?" Carl asked, scrambling backwards from Van Helsing as the monster slayer lurched to his feet.

"She," Van Helsing corrected, darting about the lab and grabbing various weapons.

Carl stared at him confusedly, wondering if he'd have to sedate him. "Yes, I know Anna's a she."

Gabriel stopped and stared at him. "No, Raphael is a she."

Carl planted his hands on his hips, both eyebrows at his hairline. "A woman with a man's name? That doesn't sound very promising, Van Helsing."

"Carl, just trust me, all right? Look after Anna; I'll be back soon, with help."

"B-but Van Helsing," Carl babbled chasing after the other man and catching him in the entry way. Van Helsing lifted his battered hat from the closet and moved to the front door, Carl still trailing in protest behind him. "How will you find this Raphael person?"

Gabriel stopped in the doorway and turned with an eerie grin on his face. "Don't worry Carl, I'll find her." His eyes moved to the upstairs hallway, and Carl wondered if he could see Mihai standing outside Anna's room. "I have to." He settled his famous, beloved hat on his head and stepped out into the sunshine.

And just like that, he was gone.

* * *

I'm sorry this is so short, but I promise there's more. Be a dear and review and perhaps I'll update sooner. 


	6. Raphael

**Title:** Long Road Home

**Author:** Lady Sirinial

**Rating:** PG13

**A/N:** Looooooooooooooooong chapter. Thank you for your reviews! Onisyra, Sarge1, thanks for editing this. I promise everything will make sense later!

* * *

"Look, I need to see Raphael, and I need to see her now!" Van Helsing snapped at the little woman behind the counter. For a moment he wondered if his German was that bad and if he'd said something wrong from the way she was staring at him.

"Sir," she sniffed, "I'm afraid you'll have to sit and wait like all the others."

Gabriel's jaw clenched as he ground his teeth together, "I have been looking for this woman for God knows how long, I finally track her down and you want me to sit and wait my turn? I have been riding a damn horse for what feels like half my life. My ass is so sore that I think if I sit down it might hurt bad enough that I'll have to kill someone. Take me to her _now_ before I get angry!"

The mousy blonde woman stared at him a little while longer then tilted her head at the girl shuffling papers. "Abigail, would you please locate Dr. Schneider and tell her –"she looked at Van Helsing pointedly.

"Gabriel" he supplied.

"Tell her that a Gabriel is here to see her and it's an emergency." Abigail nodded and scurried off, leaving Van Helsing and the blonde woman glaring at one another.

"In the meantime, _sir_, please stand away from my desk before _I_ get angry." She motioned toward the far side of the room with her jaw and returned to her paperwork, completely banishing him from her presence.

"Fine," Gabriel bit out, pleased to have the last word with the catty nurse. His trip had been lonely, and while he'd been missing both Carl and Mihai he was suddenly glad they weren't there to see a nurse get the best of him. He marched to his corner with his head held high, ignoring the openmouthed stares of the waiting patients. He eyed an open seat, but decided that his dignity has suffered enough already. The hard wood looked very unforgiving and it simply wouldn't do for him to leap up and yelp in pain with all the people around. So he sighed unhappily, loud enough for Ms. 'Wait-Your-Turn' to hear, and crossed his arms stiffly over his chest.

He was just about ready to start taking hostages when the doors finally opened and Abigail came through. She spared him a quick glance, and then hurried back behind the desk. But Gabriel could've cared less about the girl; he was more focused on the woman that had come with her. His heart leapt in his throat and he had to consciously remember to breathe. She looked exactly like she had in his memory. He'd found her.

"Raphael," he whispered and took a step toward her. Her head swiveled toward him, gray eyes hard and calculating. He realized she didn't recognize him and felt a slight pinch in his chest. She was one of the few female doctors in the world, and as she studied him he could see why. Her intelligence radiated from her, piercing and alarming, it made her seem older. She even dressed in male clothing: pants instead of a skirt, tall boots, and long lab coat. In that way she reminded him of Anna, who often complained that dresses and skirts kept women back. After all, how could she be expected to go monster hunting in a skirt?

_Anna_. The thought was like a bucket of ice water over his head. He gave himself a good shake and held his hand out to Raphael. She stared at it, then at him, eyes narrowing before finally accepting his handshake.

"I'm Dr. Schneider, how can I help you?" she asked pointedly. Gabriel tried to ignore the thrill at hearing her smoke and honey voice for real.

"Is there someplace more private where we can talk?" He responded, glaring at the blonde woman again. She curled her lip at him.

Raphael was looking at him again, trying to figure him out. Deciding that she was safe in a public hospital, she nodded her acceptance and turned back down the hallway she'd come from.

"Is that woman always like that?" he asked as they walked, secretly just wanting to hear her voice again.

She turned to him, her brow furrowed. "Elsa?"

He nodded, filling away the name in case he needed it later. As ammunition. Raphael shrugged her slim shoulders and shook her head, inky locks rippling with the motion. "Not that I know of. She's usually very patient and sweet with people." Her mouth quirked and he caught the first glimpse of humor in her. "Unless you deserved it. I can see her being very punishing with someone who deserved it."

Van Helsing responded with a crooked grin that gave her all she needed for an answer.

She chuckled and opened a door at the end of the hall gesturing for him to go in first. The office was small, plain, telling him that she was rarely in it. Raphael went around the desk and sat down with a sigh. Gabriel wondered how long she'd been standing.

"Now, Mr. Gabriel, could you please tell me what the hell is going on?" Those quicksilver eyes reappeared, glowing at him in the rainy gloom coming from the window.

"It's just Gabriel." He hesitated a moment and fiddled with his hat. "You don't remember me?"

She leaned forward on the desk and made him fight with the urge to sit back. She shook her head and frowned. "No, I'm sorry to say I don't. Should I?"

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's all right, it doesn't matter."

"Well, this is all very entertaining, but wha-" she stopped and stared hard at his hat. Recognition dawned and she blanched as she recognized him from a wanted poster, the unmistakable black hat filled in the blanks. "Oh my God! _Van Helsing!_"

She jumped up and away from him, backing towards the window. Van Helsing stood up and held his hands out toward her. "No, no, it's all right Raphael."

"How do you know my first name?" She gasped, her back hit against the smooth glass plane. "_How do you know me?_"

He came around the desk after her, meaning only to calm her down, he kept shaking his head. He was so sure she'd remember him.

She was trembling in terror; he reached both hands and gently settled them on her shoulders.

"Look, there will be time to explain everything later. But right now I really need your help. Please, just listen to me."

She reached up and grabbed his hands, intent on getting them off her. Electricity crackled down both of their arms, causing them both to gasp. Raphael blinked and stopped her struggling, her mouth fell open.

"Gabriel," she exhaled, she looked up at him and the confusion and fear evaporated. "Gabriel Van Helsing, how do I know you?"

He shook his head and let go of her, backing away to give her back her space. "I don't know, but somehow we know each other. This isn't the time, Raphael." His tone was truly apologetic.

Miraculously, the frightened woman disappeared and in an instant and she was Dr. Schneider again. She nodded stiffly and gestured for him to sit back down. "What's going on?"

Gabriel ran a hand through his hair, "There's a woman in desperate need of your help. She was sick and Carl knew a little about medicine so he made something to help her get over the symptoms. She was only supposed to have a little at a time, but she drank the whole thing," his voice cracked as he remember Carl's grim announcement. "Now she won't wake up."

Raphael bit her bottom lip thoughtfully. "Who is she?"

Van Helsing hesitated but finally decided Anna wouldn't mind. "Anna Valerious"

"Do we know her?"

"No. I met her when I went to Transylvania to kill Dracula."

Her eyebrows shot up, "Dracula? You can't be serious, vampires aren't real."

Gabriel tried not to look smug, "They're _very_ real, I'm afraid, and you'll probably see one if you come with me."

"Come with you?" she looked taken back, her small hands tightening on her chair.

"Please, Raphael; you're Anna's only hope."

She sighed and rubbed her temple, eyes closed as she tried to think it through. "I need to speak with my husband," she finally answered; her smile was soft, but little comfort to Gabriel, who felt another pang in his chest.

"Of course," he responded, and smiled back.

* * *

Yes, I know… a hospital? And a Doctors office? Did they have those back then? Well yes of course they did! It's just not the sterile linoleum floored place you're imagining. Don't worry I researched it. 


	7. Convincing Christian

**Title:** Long Road Home

**Author:** Lady Sirinial

**Rating:** PG13

**A/N:** Looooooooooooooooong chapter. Thank you for your reviews! Onisyra, Sarge1, thanks for editing this. I promise everything will make sense later!

* * *

They were silent on the walk to her house, both trying to think about how they could know each other. And trying _not_ to think about what that implied.

Curiosity, however, got the best of Raphael.

"How did you get here?"

He smiled at her and allowed himself a chuckle of derision. "Well, first there was a horse that I rode to Bucharest. Then there was the never ending train ride, followed by another horse ride, then a carriage ride to the hospital."

"No swimming?" she teased, that glimmer of humor showing again. Van Helsing rolled his eyes at her.

"I hate the water."

She laughed and gave him a taste of his own medicine, rolling her stormy eyes heavenward. She grew quiet and looked at him again, this time thoughtfully.

"You must love her very much," she said.

Gabriel's heart seized as he thought of Anna, lying comatose back home, waiting for him to save her. _God, Anna… I miss you_. He nodded and peered up at the dark sky, wondering if she was dreaming about him. "I do."

Raphael started up the steps of a nice town house, pausing at the door to look back at him.

"Then I will do my damndest to help you both, Gabriel." She opened the door and stepped inside, leaving it open for him. Van Helsing took a moment to gather his composure before he followed her in.

"Christian?" she called, closing the door behind them both. The entryway to the modest home was soft and feminine, the way Raphael's office had not been. Everywhere he looked Van Helsing could see traces of her soft touch, from the curtains to the delicate decorations. Obviously her husband couldn't care less; he saw little masculine influence anywhere.

"I'm upstairs!" a warm voice called. Gabriel was surprised to hear an American accent.

"An American?" he questioned. Raphael nodded, staring up the stairs worriedly.

"Wait here, please, I need to talk to him alone for a moment."

"Of course," Van Helsing said and turned into the adjacent living room. Raphael watched him go then went up the stairs to find her husband.

She found him in the guest room, thumb on his bottom lip and staring at the wall.

"Christian? What are you doing?" she laughed; he turned around and lit up the room with his grin.

"Why, Dr. Schneider! How good of you to join me!" he bounded over to her and swept her up in a passionate embrace. When he finally set her back on her feet she could barely remember what she'd needed to talk to him about.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Schneider, I didn't think I'd be missed." She finally squeaked out. He bopped her on the end of the nose with one long finger then kissed it.

"Of course you were! I was just thinking that this room would be perfect for a baby's room." He turned back around and walked to the far wall spreading out both arms he said. "See, I think we could fit the crib right here."

"B-baby?" Raphael stammered, causing him to frown.

"What's the matter?" Christian asked, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and ducked her head.

"We need to talk," she answered sadly.

Christian stood in front of Raphael, unconsciously protecting her from the darker man in their living room.

"I don't understand," he said lowly, "What do you want with my wife?" He looked over at Raphael who leaned against the wall, her arms crossed and eyes on the floor. He shook his head and ignored the ache of pain in his chest. "What could a murderer, a _monster_, want with my wife?"

"Christian," Raphael warned, and ignored the look of betrayal on his face. "He's just a man. A man who asked my help and I intend to give it to him."

He sighed and rubbed at his face angrily, "What did you do to her?"

Van Helsing stood up from his seat in the corner, keeping his hands out to show no aggressive intentions. "I haven't harmed your wife, I don't think I could should I want to."

Christian stiffened and felt the rise of jealousy in his chest, _what the hell does that mean?_ He watched Raphael make eye contact with the other man and felt the electric charge fill the room.

"What-do-you-want," he ground out. She stepped closer to him and gently leaned her body into his, her slim fingers tangled in his.

"Please Christian, listen to him," she pleaded in his ear.

"I need her help as she said," Gabriel sighed, "I'm not here to hurt either of you."

"Why?" Christian demanded, he held Raphael closer, protectively.

"Because she's the only one who can save the woman I love," Van Helsing finally answered, his shoulders slumping.

"The woman you love?" Christian's brow furrowed.

The monster slayer lifted his chin, "Yes."

Christian sighed and rubbed at his eyes again and turned to his wife. "Raph, sweetheart, he's wanted all over Europe."

She nodded, "I know, and I know this sounds crazy, but I believe him. Christian look at him, he doesn't look like a murderer to me. What would you do if your places were reversed?"

His eyes grew distant and his heart gave a lurch at the thought of her needing him and being unable to save her. "I love you," he told her softly.

Van Helsing stood quietly throughout their conversation, watching the adoration in Raphael's face as she looked at her husband. Christian turned to him, blue eyes clearer then before, "Where is this woman?"

"Transylvania," he responded, "A little village called Vaseria."

Christian turned Raphael in his arms, staring into her eyes for a long moment. "Are you sure?" he asked, sounding tired and defeated. She nodded again and felt the tug of a smile on her lips.

"When do we leave?" he sighed.

* * *


	8. Home

**Title:** Long Road Home

**Author:** Lady Sirinial

**Rating:** PG13

**A/N:** Thank you for your reviews! Onisyra, Sarge1, thanks for editing this. Sarge I owe you again for the dialogue rescue!!

* * *

The ride into Vaseria was remarkably silent. Even Christian remained quiet. Perhaps it was in awe of the mountains they were riding down, or maybe it was out of respect for Van Helsing who had grown more and more impatient the closer they got to home.

He wouldn't admit it to either of them, but he was terrified he'd return only to find Anna dead. He kept seeing her in his dreams, alive and well, or he'd remember her when he'd come home, before she slipped from him. She was so sick, and he thought it was so cute to see her vulnerable. _Never again_, he swore to himself, _will I take her for granted_. His nightmares attacked with a vengeance, leaving him breathless and soaked with tears and sweat. He ran off into the trees telling the bewildered Schneider couple that nature was calling. He'd stuff his fist in his mouth and work hard to get control of his rampaging emotions. God help him, he was absolutely terrified.

"This is where you live?" Christian finally asked as they entered the town. Gabriel looked back at him, only to find the man sincere. He nodded and jerked his head to indicate their destination was further out. He tried not to stare as Raphael pulled her horse next to Christian's and reached out for his hand.

The manor was still unbelievably quiet, and no one came out to greet them. Van Helsing dismounted and motioned for the others to do so as well. They lead the horses to the stable and finally saw signs of life in the stable hands. The boys smiled up at Gabriel, who cheerfully handed out a piece of candy to both of them. He took his time walking back to the house, if Raphael and Christian noticed he was stalling they didn't say.

His hand on the doorknob Van Helsing closed his eyes and said a brief but earnest prayer. He pushed the door open and stepped back into what he now called home. His guests crowded in behind him, eyes wide as they looked around the old manor. Gabriel cleared his throat, "Welcome to Valerious manor," he said, eyes focused on the upstairs hallway.

Raphael, however, was all business. She left her husband with the bags and reached to gently tap the monster slayers shoulder. "If you don't mind... I know you're tired," he turned to face her and she quieted at the pained look on his face. "I'd like to see her."

To her surprise he simply nodded and moved away, heading for the stairs. "You can leave the bags, Vasile and Mihai will get them to your room."

Christian stepped up next to his wife, a frown on his handsome face. Raphael gently tangled their fingers together. "He's hurting bad," Christian observed and squeezed her fingers.

"Yes he is," she replied and released his hand. The agreement was silent, but understood by both. Christian would help get their bags to their room and Raphael would be the first to see their patient.

Van Helsing had long since disappeared, but Raphael could see a tall blonde man sitting down the hall. She approached him slowly, sharp eyes drinking in every detail. The man stood as she stopped in front of him. Crystal blue eyes stared at her coldly, calculatingly, she recognized threat assessment. Finally he smiled charmingly, "I'm Mihai, and you must be Raphael's wife."

She stifled the urge to giggle and wondered at this man's ability to turn one's brain to mush with one smile.

"I'm afraid _I'm_ Raphael. My husband is downstairs, he'll be along shortly." She grinned at his embarrassed expression. "Don't worry, it happens all the time."

"Forgive me," the embarrassment was short lived and he was the charming gentleman again. "Van Helsing is waiting for you."

He opened the door for her and she found herself blushing. He had a powerful talent, for sure.

The room itself was very sobering, her grin quickly faded. Van Helsing had taken a seat next to the bed; he didn't even look at her as she came in. His entire being was focused on the woman nested inside the blankets. Raphael went to the other side and looked down at the woman, her patient, and felt her own heart give a painful lurch for this couple.

Anna was pale even for Transylvanian standards. The bed and blankets swallowed her and made her seem tiny, and helpless in their grasp. Her curls lay limply, spread out on the white of the pillows. Her chest barely moved with her breaths, her mouth only slightly parted to allow the air in and out.

"How long?" Raphael managed to ask through the sudden frog in her throat.

"Too long," came the hoarse reply. Van Helsing held one of the woman's hands in his own. He cradled her long fingers protectively, his eyes never leaving her face.

"All right," she gently lifted one of Anna's eyelids and looked at the empty hazel eye beneath. "I need to speak to the person who medicated her. I need to know exactly what she took and in what dosage. "...And-" she reached out and touched his face to get his attention, "I need some food and a little sleep before I can get to work curing her." There was a slight pause; Raphael's eyes drifted back down to the unconscious woman, her chest feeling heavy. She took a breath and then, her voice infinitely soft, almost a whisper, asked, "What...what's her name again?"

"Anna," Gabriel's thumb stroked across Anna's knuckles, "Princess Anna Valerious."

"Anna," Raphael repeated, she took one last long look at the Princess before she left the room. "She's very beautiful," she said to the grieving lover.

"Yes, she is," he said and set Anna's hand against his heart beat, holding it there. _See Anna? That's for you_.


	9. Solution

**Title:** Long Road Home

**Author:** Lady Sirinial

**Rating:** PG13

**A/N:** Short, I know, sorry.

* * *

The search for the cure began again with renewed fervor. Christian, Raphael and Carl spent their time mixing concoctions to test on a rabbit Carl had put into comatose. They also argued a lot about said concoctions. Time continued to wear on and "Fluffy" remained as cold as the Princess above their heads.

Miruna was thrilled at having new guests to feed, and doted on poor Raphael, declaring her 'much too thin' to be healthy. Mihai and Christian became fast friends, their conversations over a good glass of brandy lasted well into the early hours of the morning. Elisabeta was quite taken with Raphael's dark beauty and disarming intelligence, she followed the woman everywhere asking all sorts of questions. Even though they argued, Carl was equally excited about his new found friends, 'other people of science!' he happily exclaimed. But as everyone else warmed to the doctors, Van Helsing's brooding became worse. He could barely be pulled away from Anna, even when Raphael warned him that he was going to make himself sick. He couldn't fathom what was taking so long. God himself had directed him to Raphael, he was sure of it. So why wasn't Anna cured? He fell into moodiness, became quick tempered, and he snapped at anyone and everyone. True to Raphael's warning, he started to look sickly; he dropped weight and the dark circles under his bloodshot eyes said more than any words ever could.

"We have to do something, soon." Raphael sighed, grey eyes flickering to both men standing around the table with her. On the table Fluffy slumbered peacefully, though his hide looked like a war zone from all the injections he'd received. "Gabriel is going to collapse if he keeps this up, and I can't even cure _one_ patient as it is."

Christian stroked his bottom lip with his thumb, blue eyes lost in his thoughts. Carl was rubbing his forehead, his eyes drooped tiredly. Christian snapped his fingers and startled the Friar who instantly clamped his hand over his heart.

"What is it with you people!" he yelped and glared at the taller doctor. Christian laughed and ran around the lab in search of something or other.

"Christian, do you care to share your revelation? Or was that simply to give Carl a heart attack?" Raphael purred, fighting the urge to roll her eyes at his exuberance.

"Leeches!" Christian crowed and slapped the jar of the bloodsuckers down on the table. His wife's lip curled in disgust and Carl turned somewhat green. "Please tell me you're joking." Carl pleaded.

Christian shook his head, "No, no, think about it. Maybe all we need to do is get rid of the blood that absorbed the medicine. You said it yourself Carl, she took too much, and the medication was supposed to make her sleep. Her body is still trying to filter out all the medicine; she'd probably wake up on her own eventually. What we need to do is expedite the process by letting a little of the infected blood!"

Carl sighed, "I've thought about that all ready, but Anna should be awake now if all she needed to do was process the medication all the way."

Raphael put a small hand on his shoulder, "Should be, but isn't. Maybe we should try this, it's an old remedy and one that I don't believe in, but what have we got to loose?"

"Considering you're talking about attaching blood sucking slugs to Van Helsing's lady friend, I'd say a few limbs." Carl grumped but picked up the jar anyways. "But if it works, there's a small chance he'll apologize."

"The problem is," Christian said sheepishly, "He's up there guarding her and watching our every move. We're going to have to ask his permission."

Raphael shook her dark head, "Oh no we don't. My father always said it's better to ask forgiveness than permission. You two are going to lure him out of the room, and I'm going to apply these little devils with the door securely locked."

"You think a locked door is going to keep him out of there?" Carl squeaked incredulously.

Raphael bit her lip and shrugged, "No way to test it beforehand, it'll just have to hold."

Christian was smiling at her, "You're so devious," he teased.

"We're all going to die," Carl moaned and opened the jar. He took out one of the slimy creatures and set it on a bare patch of rabbit skin. "But before we die, we need to go over this plan until we see all the angles. I want to know everything that can go wrong with this, that way I can know _why_ I'm dying."

* * *


	10. God has healed

**Title:** Long Road Home

**Author:** Lady Sirinial

**Rating:** PG13

**A/N:** Welcome to the end! What a fantastic ride right? Thanks for reading!

* * *

"Okay, let's go over this one more time. Christian jump up on the table, you be Anna." Carl instructed as he quickly cleared off said table.

"Hey wait a second!" Christian yelped as Raphael pushed him toward the cleared surface. "How come I have to be Anna? Why can't Raphael be Anna?"

"Because dear," she replied with a kiss to his cheek, "I'm the one who's applying the leeches and risking my life."

Carl gestured to the table with the jar of leeches, "What are you complaining about? It just means you get to lie there while your wife runs her hands all over you."

Christian grinned at Raphael; "Well in that case," he hopped onto the table and stretched out flat. "Dr. Schneider, the patient is prepared and waiting; you may begin operating when ready."

His wife rolled her eyes and snorted, "Thank you, Dr. Schneider."

"Now, show me what you're going to do exactly," Carl demanded as he chewed his fingernails. Raphael moved up beside her husband and pulled her stethoscope from around her neck. "First I'm going to check her pulse," she narrated.

"Then I'm going to prepare a small dose of that clear liquid of yours," she pulled out the syringe, minus the enormous needle, and mimed measuring and filling it.

"It's like adrenaline," Carl added, "I'd like you to inject it directly into the vein in the thigh."

On the table Christian winced at the thought but remained silent as he watched his wife move about.

"Next the leeches go on," she grabbed her husbands arm and smiled at him before gently touching the places the creatures would go. She pointed at his bicep, "here." She ran her fingers lightly down his arm to his wrist, "here."

She flipped his hand over and tapped the back of it, "one here." She placed her fingers just above his heart beat, "another here." She sucked in a deep breath, her eyes completely focused, "Also on the neck and the palm of the hand."

"I want you to put one on her thigh, opposite of where you'll inject, and another against her ribcage." Carl intoned softly reaching over to touch Christian's side. "Do you remember how to attach them?"

Raphael straightened and winced; she reached into the pocket of her lab coat and removed a lancet. "I'm to puncture the skin and draw blood to entice them to bite."

Carl nodded, "Yes, because if you don't they'll only wander around on her skin. Make sure you wash the area first and then again after."

"Carl, this is going to take forever!" She cried. "There's no way you're going to stall him long enough!"

Christian sat up and grabbed her wrist, "Don't worry about it Raph, Mihai's in on it too. We're going to borrow his daughter."

She arched an eyebrow at him, "Eva? You're going to borrow Eva? And Irina was okay with that?"

"Well, not exactly, Mihai's not going to ask," Carl explained.

"Now who's the devious one?" Raphael teased and looped her stethoscope back around her neck. She looked at the jar in Carl's fingers and frowned.

"You realize, of course, that there will be a lot of bruising with this?" She asked as she took the jar from him.

Carl nodded solemnly, "Yes, but she will be alive. As far as I'm concerned, she can have Van Helsing pin me down and put these little things all over my body in revenge for the bruising, because it will mean she's back to the Anna we all miss."

"All right, I'll remember you said that." She lit the room with a dazzling grin. "Let's get to it, then!"

As the three left the room Fluffy sat in his cage in the back, happily munching a carrot.

* * *

"Okay Eva, I need you to stay here by this tree and be quiet until I come get you. Can you do that for me?" Mihai asked his dark headed little girl as he carefully placed her on the ground. Her little face stared at him solemnly, the very image of her mother. He'd seen the same expression on Irina's face often; his daughter was questioning his sanity. He wrapped her in a blanket and pointed over to Carl. "Carl is going to be just over there the whole time. He won't leave you alone for a second." He hugged her tightly and kissed the side of her head.

Christian stood with Carl, both of them smiling at the scene. Christian was rubbing his thumb against his bottom lip, bright eyes alight. Carl elbowed him, "What are you smiling about?"

The taller man grinned down at him, "One of these day I'm going to have one of those."

Mihai snorted as he came up on both of them, turning every now and then to look at his small daughter. "Firstly my friend, you have to survive today. Secondly, you have to survive Raphael."

Christian merely grinned and ducked his head, "I'm not worried."

Carl laughed nervously, "Well, it's time to test that confidence."

* * *

Irina burst into Valerious manor and launched herself up the stairs. "Mihai!" She cried as soon as she hit the second level, "Mihai!" she sobbed again.

Her husband leapt up from his chair and came running, catching her midway as she collapsed into his arms. "Irina! Wha-?"

"She's gone! She's _gone_!" his wife howled, clutching at his shirt. Her whole body was quaking in his arms. "Eva! I can't find Eva!"

Christian came running up. "What the hell's going on?" the doctor asked.

"My daughter is missing," Mihai ground out, he crushed his sobbing wife against his chest and looked up at the man, tears glittering in his eyes. "Eva, my little girl, she's missing."

"I'll get Van Helsing!" Christian said and ran off towards Anna's room.

The soldier nodded and kissed the side of his wife's head, gently rubbing her back, trying to get her to calm down. Raphael stuck her head out of her room and gave her husband a curious look, he winked at her. A haggard looking Van Helsing appeared next, his bloodshot eyes drinking in the scene.

"Irina," Gabriel's voice was warm despite his appearance. The distraught women shook her head and clutched harder at her husband. The monster slayer knelt next to the couple and set his hand on her shoulder. She finally turned to look at him. "I promise you, we will find your daughter."

He stood up and his knees popped loudly. "Let's go," he ordered gruffly. Mihai was whispering to Irina, who hesitated to let go of him. Fortunately Miruna appeared and helped the woman up, promising a warm cup of tea. As the men passed Raphael snagged Christian and pulled him into their room.

"Well?" She asked fidgeting with her stethoscope, Christian smiled.

"Well, Mihai's a terrific actor," his attempt at humor managed a halfway smile from her. He sighed and set his hand against her face. "You will be fine, we'll keep him occupied."

"What if she doesn't wake up Christian?" Raphael asked, and turned her face into his palm. Her husband smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Then we'll keep trying Raph," he stroked his thumb across her temple for a moment, and bent to give her a quick kiss for luck. She hung on longer, clinging to him desperately. When she released him he smiled and jerked his head towards the door, "They're waiting for me."

She was left standing in her room with a jar of leeches and the happy tingling his kiss had left her with. She inhaled shakily and headed for Anna's room, praying as fast as she could that this scheme would work.

She turned and locked the door to the Princess's room, knowing it would do little to stop anyone who wanted in from getting in. Still facing the dark wood she set her forehead against it and exhaled heavily to help rid her of her nerves. She straightened and pulled her shoulders back, head held high she walked to the side of the bed and pulled the blankets away from Anna.

She swallowed hard at the pale body hiding beneath the blankets, but her hand was steady when she put on the stethoscope and bent to check the patient's heart beat. She found it faint, but there, still beating, still keeping Anna Valerious alive.

It took her a moment to get the woman out of her sleep wear, and then came the hard part. She grabbed the bowl from the bedside table and filled it with warm water and soap. Then she smoothly cleaned the area's that would soon have leeches attached to them. The jar sat next to the bowl, the creatures inside wiggled about obliviously.

Raphael started praying again as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the lancet. "God forgive me," she whispered and gently stuck it against Anna's ribcage.

* * *

"Eva!" Van Helsing bellowed into his cupped hands. Beside him Mihai echoed the call; Christian's cry came from their right.

"We need to spread out more," Gabriel said to the anxious father. Mihai nodded and broke off to the left. The line continued forward every now and then yelling for the lost child. Out of the brush she appeared, dark hair gleaming with the hidden red tint as she ran for her father, blanket trailing behind her. Carl came running up behind her eyes wide in a too pale face.

"Daddy!" Eva's little voice cried, her face streaked with tears. Mihai caught her up in his arms and shot a private glare in Carl's direction. His daughter wrapped her short arms around his neck and squeezed tightly, Mihai cleared his throat.

"Sweetheart! I'm so glad you are all right! Mummy and I have been so worried," he admonished softly. Eva snuffled against his neck her face sticky from dried tears, fresh ones were trailing down his neck. "Eva what happened?" Mihai asked and glared at Carl again.

"I heard a scary noise!" She confessed, her blue tear streaked eyes huge. "He said it was a werewolf!" Her tiny finger pointed at Carl accusingly.

"I did not! I said it _could_ be!" the little Friar cried indignantly, then clamped his hands over his mouth and shot a look at Van Helsing. Gabriel's eyes were glowing hot with anger, wild and dark. Mihai and Christian shared a glance, came to the same conclusion and turned on Carl.

"You had my daughter? What the _hell_ were you thinking?" Mihai roared, clutching his daughter tightly.

"I-I- she wanted to pick some flowers for her mother!" Carl stammered out, squinting as he tried to sound convincing. Christian stepped forward glowering darkly, "You better pray Irina is so happy to have her daughter back she forgets to kill you!"

"Not likely," Mihai muttered and turned to head back towards the manor. He glanced over his shoulder at Van Helsing, "Thank you for helping me look."

But Gabriel wasn't smiling, the three men could see the wheels turning as he looked from one to next. The predatory gleam in his eyes reminded Carl of when Van Helsing had been infected with the werewolf venom.

"Van Helsing," Carl started but was cut off by the menacing growl emanating from his friend.

"What is this?" He demanded quietly, searching each of their faces. Christian shuffled his feet, Mihai adjusted his daughter, and Carl scratched his head.

"Uh, well, we needed to buy some time, you see, for Raphael to finish with the leeches-"

"CARL!" Mihai and Christian shouted in unison. Eva began to cry again, big gulping sobs. All the blood drained from Van Helsing's face, "leeches?" he repeated then lunged for Carl. The Friar yelped and side stepped, the monster slayer went sailing past him running as if the devil himself were chasing him. He was headed straight for the manor.

* * *

Raphael watched the clock in the room, waiting for the time to remove the black creatures sucking voraciously at Anna. Swallowing her disgust she reached forward and began pulling them off. They wouldn't come easily, her tugging left nasty trails of blood and the beginnings of what would be awful bruises.

She was working the big bugger off her ribcage when something, or someone, hit the door, _hard_. "Raphael!" Gabriel's voice roared. He started pounding on the door, seeing in his head Anna's soft skin ravaged by the vile slugs. The bruises would be deep and purple, her blood would be staining the sheets, and he couldn't bear it. "Anna!"

"Shiße!" Raphael swore and ripped the remaining leech off, leaving a tear. She pulled the syringe and vial from her pocket and quickly attached the hypodermic needle. The door groaned loudly as Van Helsing continued to pound on it, she suspected it wouldn't be long before he would begin ramming it. She carefully measured the amount of clear liquid Carl had told her and stared down at the cold face of the Princess. "I am _so_ sorry," she apologized and stuck the needle deep into the femoral vein. She pushed the fluid and removed the large bore needle as gently as she could.

"ANNA!" Gabriel shouted and the next boom of the door let Raphael know that he had brought his shoulder into play. She looked down at the Princess with her lip caught in her teeth, why wasn't anything happening. The banging grew louder.

"Come on!" she begged the comatose woman, "come on Anna!" But the body remained still. Raphael's eyes blurred, "Please Anna, please wake up," she pleaded. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to block out the groaning door, she sent her thoughts heavenwards, asking God to return the woman to them. Her hands moved on their own, one settling just above the woman's heart, the other on her forehead. Raphael felt a heavy pressure on her chest and then all of the sudden a fire in her hands. She gasped and pressed her hands down on Anna's skin, her eyes flew open and on the bed Anna Valerious sat up with a hoarse cry.

Raphael fell back on the floor, stunned, "God has healed" she whispered in awe. The door splintered. Gabriel landed in a heap and saw her as he looked up. Anna had since fallen back and was gasping harshly, eyes flickering wildly about the room. Van Helsing struggled over to the doctor and grabbed her roughly, "What did you do?" He demanded but Raphael was too busy gaping at the other woman to care. She saw Anna struggling and knew she had to help. She shoved Gabriel off with more force then he expected, and lurched up to the bed.

"You are okay Anna, it is going to be okay," she hauled the sheet up to give the woman some sense of dignity. She heard a sharp inhale and looked over her shoulder to see Gabriel staring at the bed in wonderment. She smiled at him in a watery manner and shook her head. Carl and Christian appeared at the door; Christian's face showed horror at the state of the heavy wood door. In synchronous they looked up and both their mouths fell open.

"Oh my God," Christian breathed.

"It worked!" Carl cried.

Raphael had snapped into doctor mode and was busily checking heartbeat and peering into Anna's blurry eyes. "I am so sorry Anna, I know you hurt but I need you to stay awake."

"h-h-how-" Anna rasped, Raphael shushed her. Gabriel gathered up Anna's hand, causing her to turn her head. Her brow furrowed as she took in his tears and how tight he was holding onto her. "Wh-?"

"Gabriel, I need to treat the wounds," Raphael spoke softly.

"Why can't she talk," Van Helsing worried, Anna's hand now pressed tightly against his face.

"Her voice has not been used for some time now; it will come back with time."

Gabriel nodded and kissed Anna's palm, he left without another word.

Raphael smiled at Christian to let him know she was all right, and waited for them to be long gone before she pulled back the sheet again. Anna watched her, eyes full of questions, so Raphael smiled at her and answered as many as she could.

"My name is Raphael Schneider, I am a doctor. Gabriel came to Germany to find me, to help you. My husband, Christian, came with me, he is also a doctor. You took too much medication Anna; we had to get it out of your system, we used leeches."

Anna's eyes widened but Raphael smiled sweetly to comfort her. She was gentle as she cleansed all the wounds and wrapped them. Anna felt a flicker of a smile on her own face, hoping the other woman would read it as the thank you she meant it as.

"Don't worry Anna; it will all be all right now."

* * *

"Irina," Mihai called out to his wife from the entryway to the kitchen. Eva was sleeping safely in his arms. Irina turned from the window, her eyes red and face raw. The tears started anew as she saw her sleeping baby. Mihai set the slumbering child back in her mother's arms, kissing first his daughters forehead then his wife's. Irina choked back a sob and stroked her daughter's dark hair as she cradled her to her chest. She leaned into Mihai and settled her head beneath his chin, her face wet against his neck. He held her close, feeling the tug of guilt for causing her this pain, he wrapped her up in his arms and held her tightly, their daughter between them.

* * *

Gabriel could hardly believe she was sitting there and smiling at him. Anna, his Anna, was smiling at him as if nothing had happened at all.

"Did you miss me?" She rasped with a knowing grin. He smiled back and gently lowered himself onto the bed beside her. "You know I did, "he responded and tucked a curl behind her ear. She hummed happily and snagged his sweater, then maneuvered him so she could curl up with her head on his chest. "Good answer," she sighed and slid an arm over his waist. He kissed the top of her head and adjusted himself to be more comfortable.

She looked up at him and smiled sleepily, still recovering from the blood loss and shock. "How did you know to look for Raphael?"

He frowned and stroked her hair, "I know her from before, somehow. I knew she could save you."

Anna nodded as her eyes slipped closed, "From your past?"

"Neither of us can remember anything except that we've met before." He grumbled and smoothed his cheek against her head.

"That must be difficult," she murmured. He lifted her bruised hand and kissed it gently.

"I am sorry," he confessed to her curls. She shook her head.

"What for?"

He winced and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. "This whole thing, but especially these bruises."

She smiled and nuzzled her head against his chest drowsily. "It's fine."

He reached down and pulled a quilt over them, and then slid his hand back into her hair. "I love you, you know."

"I know."

* * *

THE END!

The name Raphael means "God has healed."


End file.
